The present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic lightsensitive material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic lightsensitive material improved in color reproducibility.
It is important to improve the hue of the dye which forms images in the improvement of the color reproducibility of the silver halide color photographic lightsensitive material. In the field of, for example, the silver halide color reversal photographic lightsensitive material, a 5-pyrazolone magenta coupler is commonly employed as a magenta color-forming coupler and a 2,5-diamidophenol coupler as a cyan color-forming coupler. However, the hue of the image forming dye produced from these couplers has not been fully satisfactory because of intense secondary absorption or sub-absorption.
In this situation, the use of various pyrazoloazole couplers leading to excellent hue has been proposed as a magenta coupler. Further, the use of naphthol couplers having the property of undergoing an association to thereby realize shorter wave leading to desirable absorption and the use of pyrroloazole couplers capable of producing excellent hue have been proposed as a cyan coupler.
For attaining the further improvement of the color reproducibility, it has been proposed to employ an associable naphthol coupler in combination with pyrazolo-[5,1-c]-1,2,4-triazole magenta coupler having a phenylene group at its 3- or 6-position as disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. (hereinafter referred to as JP-A-) 4-37747 and to employ a pyrroloazole coupler in combination with a pyrazoloazole magenta coupler as disclosed in JP-A-5-150418. Specifically, it is described to employ such a cyan coupler leading to excellent hue in combination with a two-equivalent pyrazoloazole magenta coupler. However, as a result of the inventors' testing of the use of the pyrroloazole and associable cyan coupler in combination with two-equivalent pyrazoloazole magenta coupler, it has been found that the combined use involves difficulty because of the problems such that color mixing between a green-sensitive layer and a red-sensitive layer is aggravated to thereby deteriorate the color reproducibility and such that, when the image is stored in a highly humid atmosphere, magenta stain occurs.